


Spiraling into the Abyss

by konohas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, OiHina - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, assassin oikawa tooru, secret service agent hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohas/pseuds/konohas
Summary: Moscow Rule 4: Don’t look back; you are never completely alone.But Hinata Shoyou kept on looking back until he found out he really is never alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Spiraling into the Abyss

Hinata Shoyou is one of the skilled service agents the society sings their praises and respect to. At the age of seven, he witnessed the death of his parents with his own eyes. That night, death and darkness also nearly embraced him if not for the service agent who saved him, shielding him from the bullet fired by the same murderer. The shock from the turn of events knocked out the seven-year-old boy. And when he woke up the next day in one of the agency's dreary white infirmary beds, he vowed to catch their murderer whatever it takes. The chairman heard of his commitment made decisions on that day to keep the child under his wing to train him. Then there is Oikawa Tooru, who trained alongside Hinata. The latter and almost everyone looked up to him during their academy and agency days for his undoubted skills. The relationship between the two was never clear, even among their other colleagues. All they knew were that the two of them always confided with each other. Until one day, he decided to carry out his job by following his own personal values and doing it questionably, making himself a threat to the agency. Now, Oikawa Tooru will always be the hooded assassin everybody despises and fears.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Oikawa stops on his track as he recognizes the voice. How could he fail to remember this voice he is eminently familiar with?

His assignment has no deadline. _It can wait, but it is better if done earlier_ , he ponders, halting himself to converse with the agent. "These people... they only use you for their benefits, only if you know their true colors, but enough chit-chat, I have to go kill someone."

Hinata fixes his stance, ready to engage in combat, "Not if I stop you from doing that."

"I'd like to see you try, but don't make me hurt you, little one." There he goes again with his stupid nicknames.

"Choose your last words, wisely, Tooru." Hinata sneers, his guard on alert as the distance between him and the assassin gets closer.

Oikawa calmly pulls down his hood, exposing himself, "So we are on a first-name basis now, Shoyou?" He taunts, ignoring the service agent's question, who is intensely looking at him directly in the eyes. But the assassin never lets his eyes betray him, they are void of emotions as he stares back at him. It took him years to perfect this move, to never let himself slip up especially in this line of job.

Hinata knows he can't stop Oikawa from completing his assignment. Every inch of him is aware that he is much weaker and less strategic compared to him. After all, they both knew each other when they were younger, and Oikawa used to teach Hinata efficient combat skills. With little hesitance, the secret service agent lets his guard crumble away. Turning around as if to ignore everything that transcended and letting the so-called society's villain run to finish the man he is supposed to be protecting.

"Go." It almost sounds like a whisper.

"Shoyou, we will see each other again." Oikawa falters for the first time, an emotion laced in his tone after seeing the ginger retreat from fighting him, he knows this is against the agency's conduct. But his back is turned on Oikawa, completely ignoring him.

Closing his eyes, Hinata counts to ten.

_One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, I got you, and you got me._

_Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, We were happy, or was everything all just my own delusion?_

_Five Mississippi, Six Mississippi, You abandoned your empty promises._

_Seven Mississippi, Eight Mississippi, But then, I found you for the second time._

_Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi, And I am damned for my heart will always long for you._

When he turns, he is already alone on the rooftop. He groans, desperate, kicking at a small stone. It tumbles towards the edge of the roof. Out of all the goddamn people in the world, it just had to be always him. As a matter of fact, it happened quite naturally to the point that it even scared Hinata when he realized it.

The service agent spends the rest of the night swallowing his guilt for letting someone die, for going against their conduct. Although no one in the headquarters suspected that he deliberately let the villain get away. He closes then opens his eyes picturing Oikawa grinning at his victim, glimmer evident on his brown eyes, the room they are in full of manic energy. Restless, he tries to get the image out of his mind.

* * *

Two weeks after their encounter, Hinata finds himself wandering around the abandoned building he used to live in. He moves silently through the hallways, careful not to alert anyone who is around the vicinity. As he reaches his old apartment, he goes straight to his balcony and plops down on the old makeshift couch. The moon is Hinata's companion for the time being. But the silence is disrupted by someone's footsteps, and Hinata doesn't even turn around to acknowledge who decided to join his company.

"Yo, it's the assassin! Am I your target? Did someone put a bounty on my head?" he chuckles, humor obvious in his voice.

"Haha really funny, but I brought chicken and meat buns as you requested," Oikawa says as he steps his foot inside the room.

Hinata knows he is shameless for engaging like this with the enemy. When the taller guy sits next to him, the ginger doesn't hesitate as he swiftly takes out the dagger in his thigh strap and points the blade to the other's throat. He is on top of Oikawa, he can put pressure and finally kill the man beneath him, somehow a part of him restrains him, even though his logic is screaming at him to finally put an end to this chasing.

 _You can do it, Shoyou_. This statement becomes like a mantra in his head.

But a wolfish grin comes to Oikawa's face as he realizes how many times the two of them have been in this very same position, "You can't do it, can you?" The gap between is so close, the tension is palpable.

"If I were you, I'd shut up my mouth." Helplessness and sadness cross the other's face. Oikawa does not let that waver him, as blood trickles down. Hinata is not putting enough pressure to actually pierce through his throat, but Oikawa's skin is not made of metal.

The assassin places his hand atop his friend's hand, pushing it away so that he can catch his breath and also ease the atmosphere. "Come on, let's just enjoy our food, we rarely hang out these days." Pretty crazy that the two of them even hangout considering that they have contrasting jobs, one kills while the other one saves. Hinata loosens his grip on the dagger, letting it drop to the floor and Oikawa kicks it away for safety precaution, he really wants to enjoy his time alone with Hinata.

"Meat buns?" That genuine smile only a few people have been on the receiving end makes a rare appearance once again.

* * *

Out of nowhere, Oikawa answers the hero's question from days ago, "To answer your question, wouldn't it be boring if the story only had a hero and no villains? I am here to make the story entertaining." Hinata laughs at that, confusing the other with that reaction, but he does not question him.

"We are not so different." This gets Hinata's attention, who tilts his head, giving the assassin a questioning look. But Oikawa is good at mind games and chooses not to answer, letting Hinata frown and think by himself. The brunette slightly tilts his head upward, the moonlight perfectly illuminating his features, giving the smaller one enough time to study his face.

"I hate you so much." There is no humor or sarcasm in his voice.

But Oikawa contradicts him, "No, you don't."

The truth is Hinata hates him as much as he likes him, paradoxically. Then the next even confuses him more as Oikawa turns to gaze at him.

"I like you so much, but too bad, I am the villain and you are the hero."

Hinata forgets who he is and who Oikawa is as he takes the initiative to pull down the other, touching his lips with his own. The assassin closes his eyes and deepens the kiss, his arms now supporting his friend's back, whose hands are placed complacently in the other's chest.

For a moment, it was only Hinata Shoyou and Oikawa Tooru, nothing else other than them. When their lips finally part from each other, both of them are breathing heavily. Both of them laugh at the position they are in, both of them finally succumbing to their desires.

Oikawa visibly tenses as he remembers the thing he needed to tell Hinata, the latter notices the sudden change in the atmosphere. "I found who murdered your parents. They are my next assignment, but they are big names so obviously, the agency will command you to protect them, you know you are free to join me but only when you are ready."

Hinata gives him a meek smile and weakly replies, "You never forgot your promise."


End file.
